


Touching Your Perfect Body with my Mind

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [47]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Crush, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Prompt Fic, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crush is exactly what the name implies ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching Your Perfect Body with my Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a song by Leonard Cohen.

She should have known better, but as much as she tried to deny it, she couldn’t. Connie always thought crushes were supposed to be innocent things. Usually crushes were supposed to make the person feel fantastic.

So, why did this particular ‘crush’ come with some of the worst anguish ever? The ‘crush’ she had on Mike made her want to scream in frustration until her voice was hoarse. Her crush was doing exactly what the name implied: it was crushing the life out of her.

She didn’t want it to anymore, and yet, Connie could not figure out how to stop it from crushing her.


End file.
